


Nothing I'm Running From

by NarryEm



Series: Broken Like a Promise verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm sorry if I say I need ya</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But I'm not scared I'm not afraid of love</i>
  <br/>
  <i>'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Is that so wrong</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Is it so wrong</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That you make it strong.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry lets himself fall for Niall all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I'm Running From

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from "Strong"
> 
> second to last part, weyhey! :D

 

It's been a year.

 

It's been a year since the love of Harry's life has returned to him and has been slowly patching up his heart. For the most part, he succeeded. But no matter how many times Niall says ' _I love ya_ ' or no matter how many romantic getaways he plans, there is no way that he can seal up the first crack he ever made, the jagged line that broke Harry's heart.

But he knows that he can't not fall in love with the magical charm that is Niall Horan.

One early morning, a week before Niall's birthday, he is woken by a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Love?" Niall says, kissing his temple. Harry blinks his eyes open, nose scrunching up like a kitten splashed with water. "Please wake up for me?"

"Wha'," Harry mumbles, voice throaty with sleep.

Next thing he knows, he is being tickled to death. He shrieks and tries to twist away from Niall's grip but he can't as Niall is sat on his stomach and keeping him down.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Harry exclaims, raising his hands. "And why on Earth are we awake at," Harry checks the clock, "seven in the goddamn morning?"

"We got a flight to catch, love," Niall explains, flashing Harry's favourite crooked grin. "Got your clothes picked out and we don't even have to pack anythin' 'cause we're gonna go shoppin' at Les Champs-Elysees as our first stop."

It takes a while for Harry's brain to catch on to Niall's words. "We're going to Paris?"

"Oui oui, monsieur. Now get your cute little arse off the bed and get dressed. Or I swear I'm gonna drag you to the airport naked."

 

 

-

 

 

Half an hour later, Harry finds himself at the Heathrow Airport with a little satchel and Niall by his side. Niall is sporting his signature Irish green knapsack and a snapback, which Harry finds adorable. The check-in takes a few minutes and they go through the security in a jiffy.

"Why are we taking a morning flight, though?" Harry whines, burying his face in Niall's shoulder.

"Because it's cheaper that way," Niall answers plaintively. "The hotel I booked is quite expensive, even with all the money we've made from One Direction. Gotta save up for the later years, yeah?"

Harry scoffs. "I'm sure you're making enough from the songwriting."

Niall shrugs. "Never hurts to be careful."

The flight to Paris is easy and quick. The English Channel is as blue as ever and it's nice to leave the boisterous streets of London. Paris is refreshing and so fashionable.

As promised, Niall takes him to L'Avenue de Les Champs-Elysees first. They go to all the ridiculously overpriced boutiques: Gucci, Chanel, Prada, everything. Niall buys himself a few outfits and Harry does the same. He also orders custom-made suit from Armani, as per Niall's orders. Niall does the same, but not showing Harry what it looks like.

("What for?" he asks, his curiosity piqued.

"A dinner in a week, for me birthday," is all he gets in return.)

After half a day spent strolling about the famous street, they decide to go eat lunch. It's at one of the most renowned French restaurants, the kind you need to make reservations for several months in advance.

Harry frets about it,naturally. But Niall insists that it's nothing, that he has always wanted to do this.

"Like I been planning it before, ya know," Niall says, as their entrees arrive. "A week in and around Paris. A romantic hols and all that."

"Still feels ridiculous," Harry pulls at the collar of his button-down. The restaurant doesn't have a dress code, per se, but he couldn't just show up in a bloody t-shirt and jeans at a place like this.

Dinner goes by and conversations come easier. Maybe it's the wine or maybe it's just Niall. Harry knows that most of his guards have been lowered and he knows that Niall knows.

And he doesn't care.

It took a while, but he is ready.

He hopes that Niall is too.

 

 

-

 

 

"This isn't exactly how I wanted tonight to end," Niall pants, grinding his hips into Harry's.

Harry laughs, breathless as he fumbles with the button-fly of Niall's trousers. "What's it supposed to be, then?"

"Candlelit room, rose petals, and a nice hot bath. Supposed to have that arranged for one of the nights," Niall grunts shucking off his trousers and the shirt. He makes a quick work of Harry's clothes, and then pins Harry's naked body to the bed.

"Mmm, then?"

"After some wicked fun time in the bath, I would have carried you to the bed and then we would have blown out the candles like they do in the films. Next," Niall trails a hand down Harry's torso, making the younger shiver. He tweaks at one of the nipples lightly and Harry arches into it. "We would have at it, make love for hours."

Niall leans into to kiss him. This kiss starts off differently than all the other ones they have shared. It's a slow burn that makes Harry want to tangle his fingers into Niall's hair or rake his nails down his defined back to stop the unbearably delicious tingle that shoots across his body. The flames consume him and all he can think about is Niall and them and forever.

The Irishman veers off to rain kisses all over his face before he kisses down the length of his neck. Harry turns his neck to give his lover a better access, moaning when Niall finds his soft spot and flicks his tongue against it. He continues his descent, stopping at the nipples to play with them a little. Harry's always had sensitive nipples and he loves how responsive he is.

By the time he's got his mouth around Harry's prick, Harry is already breathless. He takes him in smoothly, and sucks gloriously hard. Harry lets out a strangled moan and his hands clench in the sheets.

"C'n grab me hair if ya wanna," Niall smirks, pulling off to take a breath.

And fuck, when Niall sucks him down long and hard, Harry really can't resist it. He tugs at the silky strands lightly and delights in the little moans that come out of Niall's mouth, which translates into vibrations that feel so good against his dick.

He is so close, on the verge of hitting his high when Niall pulls off.

"Want to come with ya," Niall rasps, voice all scratchy and raw and Harry whimpers because his dick twitches.

"Get on with it then."

 

 

-

 

 

This is definitely the best week of Harry's life.

Every day, Niall has taken him out for a little exploration of Paris and they've indulged themselves its finery.  Harry has been loving every single moment of this trip. They are in tourist modes and yeah, this is the part of touring that Harry misses. Granted, being away from home for months takes its toll but seeing and experiencing all these wondrously different cultures was simply mind-blowing and something that he couldn't exactly do at home.

And tonight, well, Harry is oddly nervous if he is to be utterly honest.

It's the night of Niall's birthday and all they have done so far is cuddle naked in their hotel suite and order room service. They have giggled as they fed each other the meals and that ended with them kissing and more. The suits they ordered last week arrived hours ago and Harry feels awkward as he puts it on. He's never liked wearing formal stuff and the collar of his suit is a little too snug around his neck. He should have gone with a collarless option like Niall. Niall looks positively radiant in his blue-black suit and a skinny tie that matches the colour of his eyes.

"Ready?" Niall asks, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Harry says, tamping down the nerves.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything outrageous."

 

 

-

 

 

"You liar," Harry accuses, proper gobsmacked.

Niall has outdone himself. Because right now, Harry is looking down from the highest lookout point on the Eiffel Tower. And the entire thing has been rented out for the night, no less.

And in front of his eyes, there is a five-course meal on a silver platter and, just wow.

"Hey, this is tamer than what I had had in mind earlier this month," Niall defends himself.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Renting out an island somewhere along the coast of Rio and then spending the entire week on the beach--without clothes but with tons of sunscreen."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Harry muses.

"It's the least I can do, love."

Niall's eyes do that thing where they glitter and fuck, Harry is a goner, just like that.

"Fine. We'll dine and wine and I'll let you woo me."

"Perfect."

It's so helplessly romantic, is the thing. Harry swears that he can feel his heart melt as the night wears on. Soon, the sun sets and the only illuminating their faces is the miniature candelabra and the stars and the moon shining down upon them. Like earlier, Niall insists on feeding Harry.

("It's _your_ birthday," Harry complains.

"Exactly. So I get t' do whatever I wanna. Now, say 'ah'.")

They are well into the dessert, some pastries that Harry can't pronounce for the life of him, when Niall clears his throat.

"I want you to know that Harry, the past year, it's been the best time of me life. I never thought that I could recover from leavin' you and by twist of fate or summat, we met again. When I saw you on the streets that day, I knew that I couldn't let you go, not again. What I did years ago, that was out of immaturity and fear, and I shouldn't have let my fear overshadow the love I've always felt for you.

"You let me back in, and I'll forever be grateful for that. There were no obligations, and I would not have been surprised if you had punched me in the face and told me to get lost. Instead, you let me stay in your life, for better or worse. And god, I'm not good at this."

All of a sudden, Niall gets out of his chair and kneels on the ground next to Harry. He reaches into his blazer pocket and takes out a small velvet box. He opens it and inside the box is a simple gold band.

"Harry Edward Styles," Niall says, eyes shining bright with the emotions that were swirling inside of him. "I have promised you forever before but failed to fulfill it. Now, I ask of you again and this time, I _will_ follow through with this vow no matter. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"


End file.
